


the oblivious ones

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, requested by h
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: a multi chapter fic where hope is clueless about her feelings for josie but they are obvious to everyone else. set on the twins birthday. meant to be a one shot but this kind of go away from me a bit. this is going to be slightly slow burny but yeah im bad at summaries by now lolrequested by H





	1. Chapter 1

Hope clutched the envelope in her hand. For some reason, although small, the envelope felt like it weighed 100 tons to hope. She steeled her nerves and walked down the hallway.

As she made her way to the twins’ door room, she listened out for anyone who might be nearby. Its not exactly easy to explain why you are breaking into someone’s room instead of handing them their birthday present. Its even harder when you don’t know why you’re doing it in the first place.

Hope knocked on the door praying that there was no one inside to answer it. When no one answered (thank the gods) she used a simple entry spell to unlock the door and made her way to what she hoped was josie’s half of the room.

Hope basically threw the envelope onto the bed, chucked the pillow on top and ran out of the room with a speed that vampires would envy.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Josie had just finished helping lizzie prepare for the party when she realized she would be more than fashionably late to the shindig without help. So, naturally she went to her mom. Its not like shed been able to do it before and she was taking advantage of the opportunity now listening to the small pessimistic side of herself that said that she wouldn’t be able to again.

 

“so, tell me about yourself. I want no stone unturned, I have a lot of catching up to do.” Jo said with an exited smile happy that at least one of her daughters wanted to see her.

“welllll……….. theres not much to tell”

 

“humor me kid” jo said with a terrible impression of an uninterested parent. The giggle gave her away.

“well, I like to sing?” josie said not sure where to start. She didn’t know if it would be appropriate to let her mom in on the craziness just yet. Where would she even start anyway.

“well….. that’s something…. Tell me-“ she started before leaning in  
“are there any significant others we should talk about all girly like the kids do?”

“there was this boy…. And now there’s this girl” josie said  
“oooh juicy, tell me…. What’s her name?” jo asked with genuine curiosity.

“hope” josie said surprising herself and blushing.

“and this hope, would she by any chance be a redhead, about yey high blue eyes. The one you’ve been drooling over?”

“drooling?” josie asked. She didn’t drool over anyone. “more like admiring. With an open mouth” josie said thoughtfully.

“oh no, you’ve been drooling kiddo” jo said with a teasing lilt to her statement.

“fine its not like I’ve been obvious about it” josie said.

Jo couldn’t believe her daughter didn’t notice how obvious she’s been.  
“josie…. You literally fawned over her when she walked down the hallway. Your sister told me you made puppy eyes but I didn’t believe hoe dramatic they were until I saw it with my own eyes. All I needed was 5 seconds peering through the window to see you.”  
Josie guffawed  
“l-lizzie what?!? Is it that obious?”

“she likes you too ya know”

Josie snapped her head up with the force of a sonic punch making herself lightheaded in the process. Or was it her knowledge of hope feelings. Either way this was unpleasant and she decided to lean against a wall for support. “what?” she asked loudly.

Jo laughed. “honey , should I make you a list?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

SO, turns out ‘THE NECROMANCER’ tm was the one who brought jo back in a feeble attempt at getting the knife back. Somehow he managed to get josie under the ground buried alive in order to negotiate. Dr. Saltzman wouldn’t let her trade the knife and she saw why. Ya know. Supernatural apocalypse. But it would’ve made things so much easier. Now she was kicking things over repeatedly.

“shit, shit, shitshitshitshitFUCK” hope screamed as she shot her fist through the wall. She stormed off leaving a confused group of vampires in her wake.

Hope was running (yes running. Full speed ahead) when she heard a voice. Penelope. She couldn’t hear what snarky comment she made over the blood rushing in her ears but settled on a generic comeback before starting again. She stopped and turned to Penelope and croaked out a request through her dry lips.

“actually, I could use your help.”

The trio was speed walking (mg joined them. Hope had no idea when as she was trying not to freak the fuck out) when they heard the earth move and a groan followed by a shit load of weird zombie fuckers surrounding them.

“well fuck” they said in unison.

 

Hope, sata- I mean Penelope, and MG were standing back to back spinning in a slow circle taking in their surroundings. 

“fuck, I don’t have time for the walking deads next episode, im kind of in a fucking hurry you nasty fuckers”

Penelopes eyes widend. Since when does hope curse THAT much. Penelope was brough out of her stupor by hope growling lowly and tossing the shovel through the closest zombies neck, effectively decapitating him. Penelope forcefully unfroze and began tossing spells in efforts to kill zombies.

She wasn’t killing as fast as hope who had just killed 3 at once with a fucking stick but she had her fire balls were getting places. Mg ducked a ‘misfired’ fire ball

“oops” Penelope said smirking as my pat himself down.

Hopes eyes glowed a bright yellow and she grew fangs and claws as one of the zombie managed to punch a hole in her stomach with a spear. Seriously. Who buries some fucker with a spear in hand.

The zombie twisted the object until blood poured out hope mouth. Hope was grateful for her powers because this was about to get fucking. Messy.

Hope stalked forward on the spear and threw herself back impaling the zombie holding her back. She growled and punched her hand though the other ones heart, spun, and decapitated another.

“MG FIND HER” she growled sounding less human by the minute. Penelope tossed her an axe. She Growled again surging forward and slicing another’s head diagonally in half watching the top fall away from the body with a sickening squelch.

She tossed the axe into another Zombies chest boomerang style. Hope turned around ripping another zombies throat out thanks to a lovely warning sent by Penelope. As she watched his body fall MG being pinned down by 2 ZobieS came into view. Hope muttered something under her breath and one zombie flew off off him. Hope snapped the spear that was still in her stomach in half leaving the point coming out her back and impaled the remaining zombie through his head leaving the stick coming out his eye.

“dammit mg we are going to fucking lose her” hope yelled with determination laced into her wolfish growl. Hope wished more than anything right now that she had unlocked her vampire traits so she could listen out herself. As good as her ears were there was no way she would be able to find her past all this chaos.

Penelope burnt the last zombie as MG yelled the location of josie.

Hope growled and pulled the rest of the spear out of her rapidly healing wound leaving a giant bloodstain on her dress.

“dammit I like this dress” hope said as she ran off to the one grave that hadn’t been opened.

“ew” Penelope and mg said in sync after witnessing hope pull a spear a few feet out of her back by the blade.

Mg and Penelope caught up to hope who was furiously digging out josies grave with her bare hands thanks to the shovel that broke in some poor fuckers head.

Penelope was about to make some shitty dog pun when josie jumped up gasping for breath.

Hope glanced at her necklace. “the talisman….. it worked” hope said grateful for her with heritage in that moment.

“whats it supposed to do?” josie said still very obviously rattled.

“make quiet things heard” hope said with fondness in her voice. Josie probably would have melted at the gesture had she not been encased in dirt not more than 2 minutes ago.

Josie and hope stayed staring at each others eyes.

Penelope coughed angrily ruining the moment. Hope stood grabbing josies hand and pulling her up while attempting to calm her nerves and shift back. She managed it most of the way before the urge to hug her grew too strong and she embraced josie as tightly as she could never wanting to let go.

She walked josie all the way back to her room and reluctantly left her after a few minutes of convincing from josie who was definitely not rattled in the slightest

Sure Jan

 

Josie opened her door finding the last thing she wanted to see in that moment before she took a shower and calmed the hell down. Ric, jo, and lizzie staring at her with unshed tears in her eyes.

This was going to be a long. Fucking. Night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more oblivious hope. Lizzie, Ric, and Caroline totally ship it.  
> not gonna lie im not as happy with this chapter as id like to be but its not exactly like ive done much better in the past. hopefully it gets the point across and actually makes sense lol. i should be updating my other multi chapter hosie fic soon but if not feel free to show up on my doorstep with pitchforks and torches

“what’s going on here” josie asked cautiously 

“honey, you’re gonna want to sit down for this’ Jo said regretfully.  
Josie obliged as Jo began her explanation.

“so, unfortunately I can’t stay here anymore-“ jo was cut off

“WHAT?!?” Josie said with fresh tears springing to her eyes.  
“we just started getting to know each other and now you have to leave?” josie asked sadly.

“listen, I hate what im about to ask the two of you to do for me and believe me, if there was any other way I would do anything else than ask you guys to do this but im not supposed to be here. “THE NECROMANCER” only revived me for his own gain in being free from malivore. I need you two to siphon me away. Im technically not a person anymore as much of a floating ball of magic so physically it should be easy. Mentally it is kind of fucked up for me to ask of you but I need you to do it because he can control me still and as we can see by the fact that josie is covered in dirt, that is probably not a good thing.”  
Jo turned to alaric.

“I love you. Im so sorry for all the fucked up shit my family has put you through but just know, I never regret it for a second. I want you to be happy. Let go of me and move on, find someone who you love and can spend a forever with.” She instructed him tearfully.

She turned to lizzie

“lizzie, I know we just met but I can already tell I love you. We might not have had a lot of time together regrettably but the times we did spend together are the times I will have burned in my memory until what I hope is a long long time away, we meet again in the afterlife. Try not to be to sad about this because we will see each other again one day.”

She turned to josie.  
“josie, sweet, sweet, josie. Im gonna miss you kiddo. Stand up for yourself and fight for the things you want and don’t let anyone take them from you. And, remember what we talked about when I brushed your hair. She’s one of a kind.”

Jo extended her hands for the girls to take.

“I, i- I can’t…” josie said tearfully.

“kiddo I know it’s hard but I need you to do this. Ill be ok. Ill be at peace” she said 

Josie reluctantly took her hand and began siphoning knowing there was no way she was getting out of this.

After a few minutes and tearful goodbyes, josie let out a sob. Alaric pulled the girls into a hug

“you both did good, im very proud of you.” He said hugging them tightly.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The next morning, hope walked into the cafeteria to see the twins missing from their usual spot at the table. MG must have noticed her confusion as he supplied the answer to her question before she could even say anything.

“lizzie came by my dorm this morning to let me know that the twins are taking off today because of last nights….. events” he said wincing

“I’d imagine. Josie was buried alive. Some might call that traumatic.” 

“she didn’t tell you?” he asked

“tell me……” hope trailed off confused.

“lizzie and josie had to siphon their bio-mom out of existence last night”

“WHAT?!? That’s fucking terrible! Jesus Christ!” she said feeling stupid for not realizing it on her own. Sure she never saw jo in the dorm but she knew she should’ve stayed behind for her. She didn’t know if she should leave to check on her or if it was better to leave the twins to their own devices.

“hope, I can see the wheels turning in your head. Just go she needs you.” MG said gesturing to the door of the room.

Hope didn’t say another word before turning on her heel and leaving on her journey to josie’s dorm.

Penelope made a whip noise and mg lightly punched her in the arm.

“honestly Penelope I thought you would go with her. Being in love like you are. Clearly I was mistaken.”

Penelope didn’t respond. She would have gone if she didn’t witness hopes freak out the night before. Clearly hope had feelings for the siphoner and Penelope didn’t want to get in the way of that. Someone had done that to her and she didn’t feel that that was right. Besides, if hope makes her happy (which josie really needs right now) and wants to protect her? That’s more than she could ask for. Even if it wasn’t her who did that for josie. She only hoped she was right about hopes intentions.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lizzie and josie were cuddled together watching a movie when they heard a knock at the door.

“I got it” josie said untangling her limbs from lizzies. She opened the door to see a concerned hope on the other side.  
“hey… I uh…. I heard what happened…… are you ok?” she asked wondering if coming over was the right decision.

“I will be. Honestly right now I need to get out and breathe in some fresh air before I become a hermit” she said. Hope extended a hand for josie to take. She knew that lizzie wasn’t as affected as her about the ordeal and only stayed behind because her father told her to. She knew she would be ok and if she had even the slightest idea that she wouldn’t be? She would stay behind

 

 

Hope took josie out to the docks by the club house in hopes that the serene atmosphere would help josie relax. She thought for so long about asking josie how she was doing. What she could do. If she could make it so josie didn’t have to feel pain ever again. Hope decided to take a seat next to josie and just be there for her. She knew josie and she knew that the young siphoner would want to speak on her own terms. Besides, the poor girl has been pushed around enough and deep down hope wanted josie to think of her as her safe space. Hope knew first hand how being forced to talk about grief could be painful. After all, when her parents and uncle died, ms.tig always tried to get her to talk about it. She was grateful for the support but she wished she didn’t force her. Everything would have gone smoother and thins would probably be different if she didn’t feel the anger she felt after being reminded every single Wednesday and Friday that her “always and forever” was a total lie. She didn’t want josie to have to go through that and if there was any way she could avoid it, she absolutely would. And if josie needed her to listen, she would absolutely do that too.

The girls sat in serene silence until josie spoke up.  
“ya know? Its weird. I know I should feel more about what happened to jo but honestly? Im more sad about how it happened. I know shes my biological mom and it sounds a little harsh. Its not that I don’t care, its just, …. I would’ve though I would be more sad about it.”  
Hope didn’t respond and let josie continue knowing she needed to work through some of this before hope could help her. No one wants someone smashing through their walls telling them how they should feel. If anyone deserved that it sure as hell wasn’t josie.

“don’t get me wrong, I love her…. Loved I guess is a better word. I almost would have rather had the necromancer never revive her so I didn’t have to meet her. There was always this painted picture of the person she was that the people that knew her painted for me. It was so surreal getting to know the actual jo that I was looking for those little imperfections in the art the entire time that I forgot that she would be totally different as a mother to me. If I hadn’t met her, I would still have that perfect painting burned into my brain. Now that I have pointed out some of those flaws to myself, I can see her more clearly in my head and part of me wishes I still had that blank canvas in my memories so I didn’t have something to miss. I feel so guilty about not feeling as sad as I should and I don’t know what I should do”  
Josie said sadly looking directly into the water. Watching all the waves crashing around. Huh, its kind of like her life right now. Somehow theres so much chaos happening and things clashing but yet, shes still whole and somehow, theres still a way for her to find the calm in the water. That one serene spot where the ocean wont crash and where she can just reflect on the other waves.

“I know guilt is a normal part of grief but I just cant help but think it was my fault. I know technically it wasn’t but I basically murdered her-“ this was the point where hope had to intervene. There was no way in hell she was going to let josie think of herself like that. She would just have to be gentle.

“you arent a murderer josie, grief is normal especially given what you had to do but it was just that. What you had to do. Its hard to feel things about something you never knew but that doesn’t make you a monster. Im sure you aren’t crying rivers but seeing as how you never really knew her in the first place, thats understandable. She wouldn’t want you to be upset. Im sure deep down you do regret the fact that you never knew her but jo-“

She grabbed josies chin and tilted her face to hers, looking into josies brown orbs.

“you have been through so much in your life. Not to mention literally yesterday. Im not asking you to pour your heart out, trust me I didn’t want anyine to do that to me either, but when and if you are ready to talk, if you need me at all, ill be here. Weather it’s a shoulder to cry on, a person to talk to, or a magic punching bag, im here for you.”

Hope hugged josie into her side and they both sat watching the waves crash together until dark. Josie had been fast asleep in hopes lap for about an hour when alaric came running around the corner looking for her. When he saw hope fingers running through her hair and josies content sleeping smile, he knew she was in safe hands.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Caroline had just made her way to alarics office when she bumped into him in the doorway.

“hey” he said softly after realizing he didn’t just run into emma again (thank gods because that was akward)

“hey, where are the girls. How josie after everything that happened last night?” she asked.

Caroline had hopped onto the first plane she could catch the second her phone rang with news of josies burial situation and had received more news about the siphoning a revived jo back out of existence when she mad it back to the closest airport to town.   
“honestly, shes doing pretty good considering everything that happened. I just got back from the docks where hope was sitting with her.” He said with a knowing smile.

“honestly? I ship it” caroline said returning his expression.

“they are pretty cute together aren’t they?” lizzie asked walking up to the duo and hugging caroline.  
“hey sweetie how is life” she asked her daughter.

“well, my sister almost died and I killed my bio mom so its just the average Thursday to be honest.”

“im really sorry about how everything went down” alaric said solemnly 

“im ok, if anyone is rattled its definitely josie. She got close to her like I told her to be careful about. Where is she anyway? Hope took her to the docks for some air before classes started and I haven’t seen either of them since.” She asked 

“theyre still there” he said raising an eyebrow.

lizzies eyebrow matched the altitude. “you think that theyre-“

“im gonna stop you right there” caroline said silencing lizzie.

“I was gonna say ok you perv” lizzie teased

“we never know with you liz” ric sighed

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Hope had just realized that it was around 3 am. She must have fallen asleep. She went to tell josie they should head back when she felt soft snores on her stomach. Josie must have fallen asleep on hope.

She untangled herself from josie and bent down to pick her up. 

She carried her all the way back to her dorm bridal style and magically opened the door. As she layed josie on the bed and turned to walk out of the room, she heard a soft “stay” from josie who was making grabby hands.

Hope chuckled and climbed into the bed next to her. Josie immediately cuddled up into her side and fell back asleep.

Lizzie waited until she heard hope begin to softly snore before she quietly squealed and let out a small laugh.  
“I ship it” she said before surrendering to the sleep pulling her into unconsciousness again.

Sometimes those two make people wonder if they know how obvious their crushes are. Little did they know that these two, didn’t even know themselves. They were the oblivious ones after all.

 

TBC…………………….


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi all, i have another chapter ready. ive been meaning to post this for like 3 weeks but im lazy so.....

“babe, why do you have to be so adorable?” hope asked, fondness mixed with exasperation in her voice.

 

“because, it’s the easiest way to get you to do whatever I want.” Josie stated simply with the worlds shit eatingest grin, as she looked up at hope, fully enjoying the feeling of hopes fingers carding through her hair.

 

“but baaabbbee” hope whined.

 

“yes darling?” josie asked smugly

 

“stop it”

 

“no promises” josie stated as she surged up in hopes lap to peck her lips

 

 

Josie released the tribrids lips and got up, letting the sheet fall from her body exposing her naked form.

 

“where are you going?” hope asked.

 

“I have to get somewhere, and you, need to wake up” josie said as she climbed into hopes lap and played with the hairs on the back of her girlfriends neck.

 

“what?” hope asked with a giggle.

 

“wake up hope, its almost time for breakfast” josie said again.

 

Exept, josie sounded suspiciously like lizzie.

 

Just then, hopes eyes snapped open to reveal the blonde in question hovering directly over her ace.

 

Hope, startled, quickly surged up, smashing her forehead into lizzies in the process.

 

“ow” hope said, rubbing her now sore forehead.

 

“it’s about time, I thought I was gonna have to drag you” josie said as she came out of the adjoined bathroom. Wet hair and all, clad in only a towel.

 

“stop staring at my sister, mikaelson” lizzie joked, knocking hope out of her wide-eyed stupor.

 

“hmmm? I wasn’t staring. Isn’t she cold? Aren’t you cold? I always get cold when I get in the shower. Speaking of, ima go do that. See you at breakfast!” hope nearly shouted out in one breath, leaving the room quickly.

 

To say she was freaked out by the dream, and her subconscious having such an accurate visualization of josie being naked, from what she gathered, is an understatement. 

 

Sure, nothing Happened, but there was hinting. Ok subconscious??? We ALL saw it. Josie being naked on display wasn’t exactly a subtle move, especially not a pg one.

 

Obviously hope didn’t have FEELINGS for josie persay, just…. Friendly admiration. Duh.

 

Dreams can mean totally different things, theyre very cryptic sometimes.

 

Shes probably just hyped about having a friend finally.

 

Hope had no idea how she got to her dorm, nor when she started walking there, but by the time she arrived, she barely had enough time to change by the time she had to leave to get to the cafeteria.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Josie walked into the cafeteria, arm linked in her sister’s, only to be greeted with a high five from MG.

 

“what was that for?” she asked innocently, having no clue what mg was doing.

 

“congrats on taking the H train to Poundtown” mg said excitedly

 

“ew, what the hell MG?” lizzie said, as josie stood, mouth agape next to her sister.

 

“I saw you guys go into your room and lock the door at like 3 this morning” he said, taking a bite of his apple.

 

“why were you stalking us at 3 in the- nevermind, I don’t wanna know” josie said, waving away the thought

“we were out until like 3 am at the docks and I fell asleep so she carried me back to my room, and she probably locked the door out of habit.” Josie said, somehow both grossed out and not.

 

“fine, congrats on getting closer to doing that than anyone. Ever. Even landon.” MG said with a halfhearted fist pump.

 

“what makes you think I’d even want to do that?” josie said, filing that information for later use, and briefly recalling Jo saying something about her “drooling”

 

“oh. Oh josie no.” raphael said, as he and landon set their trays on the table

 

“should we tell her?”

 

“tell me what?” josie asked.

 

Everyone at the table shared a look.

 

“eh, not yet”

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

“why are you making that face?” hope asked as she plopped down in a chair next to josie.

 

“no reason” josie said, getting cut off by everyone at the table

 

“MG” they all said in unison.

 

“ah, I see. No need to explain further, I don’t want to know”

The table sat in akward silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“wanna watch movies and stuff later?” hope asked awkwardly, being new to this whole “having friends” and “letting someone in” thing.

 

“uh sure” josie said, looking at her sister for confirmation before nodding along with her statement.

 

 

MG made a heart with his hands and silently joked with kaleb about the suddenly heated staring contest that erupted between the girls.

 

Lizzie slapped his arm while laughing.

 

“dud they’re right there!”

 

“so?”

 

Lizzie was cut off before she could speak by the bell ringing, signaling that they were all about to be late for class.

 

“see you later?”

 

“sure thing, hopey” josie replied.

 

“hopey?” lizzie whisper yelled to MG

 

MG shrugged.

 

Hope grabbed her books, and for some reason josie’s and proceeded to gesture to the hallway where their classes were located.

 

“after you m’lady” hope joked

 

“and who said chivalry was dead?” josie joked, dramatically putting her hand over her chest, genuinely appreciating the gesture.

 

When both girls were officially out of earshot, landon spoke up.

 

“how do they not see it? They’re practically a couple?!?!??”

 

“hobbit, this isn’t a new occurrence. They’ve been getting progressively more coupley over the years. Yesterday, hope took josie to the docks! She doesn’t take anyone there with her! Its like, her personal place of chillaxation. And they stayed there from 8:30 a.m. to 3:a.m. the next day! They just sat there, for literally 19 freaking hours just cuddling. And that mutt hates cuddling.” Lizzie said, with mild disdain. To mock hope’s cuddle aversion, or hope herself, no one knew.

 

“then hope carried josie who was sleeping by the way, all the way across the school, from the docks to her dorm and tucked her in. then she stayed there all night, josie cuddled to her side. They are literally dating and I don’t think they even know it” lizzie said.

 

“well, when we were, ya know, saving josie the other day, hope was freaking out. Like, more than usual. I mean, I’ve never seen her scared, let alone that terrified for someone. I swear she was more than half way into her wolf form, badassing around, obliterating zombies and cursing up a storm. She had just finished literally slicing the undead in half, but when she finally saw josie, she went from total rage monster, to kind, calm, and more importantly, less murder. And get this, she gave josie a birthday present.” Mg said

 

“I didn’t get one” lizzie pouted

 

“EXACTLY.”

 

“not just any present Milton-“ Penelope started as she met up with the group in the hallway.

 

“don’t call me that”

MG’s request fell on penelopes deaf ears.

“it was a spelled talisman. It saved josies life. It was to make quiet things heard.”

 

“how is that relevant?” raphael asked.

 

“because, dog, when I was with jojo, she refused to stand up for herself-“

 

Lizzie looked down in shame

 

“not just to her family, but to anyone. She refused to care about herself before others, even if her situation was dire and someone elses problems were trivial in comparison, she never said no. when mikaelsons give gifts, let alone gifts that meaningful, they mean business. Its kind of a proclamation of how much someone means to them, wrapped up in a bow.” Penelope finished,

 

“hope’s dad gave my mom loads of gifts when she was in highschool. They had…. Something…… even the great Klaus mikaelsons gifts to my mother weren’t as deeply meaningful as that talisman.”

 

“precisely”

 

“so you mean to tell me that hope, and your sister have always been that coupley?”

 

“always-“ the late bell rang.

 

“shit” lizzie said as all five of them began sprinting to their separate classes, splitting up from eachother and running in opposite directions.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hyperventilating, josie opened her eyes, to the best of her ability, to pure darkness. The taste of dirt present in her mouth.

 

She could hear fighting, vaguely, but not see it.

 

She wasn’t even sure if she heard anything over the heartbeat in her ears, or through the 6 ft of dirt over her body.

 

It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

 

“DAMMIT MG FIND HER” she heard someone growl.

 

MG was looking for her?

She could vaguely hear a few more voices above the dirt, but couldn’t make them out. She could only tell that one of them was inhumane. Anamalistic.

 

Josie gained a sliver of hope as a dirty hand plunged into her grave. She was being saved!

 

As soon as that though sparked, it left as josie was pulled out of the grave by her hair. Up just high enough, and at the right time, to see hope get stabbed through the heart and slowly fall to the ground.

 

“NOOOOOOOOO”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“NOOO” josie shouted, as she jolted up, gaining a weird look from the 20 students in front of her, and a concerned look from dorian.

 

Josie, still hyperventilating, hastily shoved her books into her bag, got up, and left without responding to any of dorians words.

 

Hope, who had witnessed the commotion, quickly followed suit.

 

She swung the door back open before it could fully close, turned to her right, and saw josie, resting her head against the wall leveling out her breathing.

 

“you ok?” hope asked, attempting to soothe the taller girl

 

“yeah, im good. Just…. Things could have gone so much differently.” Josie said tearfully

 

Hope immediately wrapped her arms around josie and let the siphon cry into her shoulder. Silent sobs wracking her body.

 

“I don’t know whats going on in that head of yours, but I would have come for you no matter what. If you need me, whether you ask me or not, ill be there for you. I’ve said it once and ill say it again, you. Are. Not. Alone.” Hope said, looking josie in the eyes.

 

“thanks” josie replied half heartedly

 

“I mean it”

 

And somehow, josie knew that hope was completely serious, even though most people who have said it have been lying.

 

“I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do ya think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sup bitches, i have posted once again. let me know what you guys wanna see in here, im open to all ideas and all that. anyway, now to the gay shit

“oh my god josie, wake up already. You know what im talking about, you just don’t want to admit it yet, and that’s cool and all, but our little circle here is falling apart waiting for it to happen.” Lizzie said.

 

“im completely awake first off, and I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Josie said quietly.

They were in magics history, talking isn’t exactly allowed in that classroom, and while both josie and her twin had seats in the front of class, far away from hope who sat all the way in the back, (because how akward would this conversation be if she could hear it???), they were still in earshot of the teacher.

 

“what do you mean you-“ the teacher passed by the, causing lizzie to pause “what do you mean you don’t know what im talking about?!?” she whisper yelled in exasperation

“I’m trying to help you guys here. Clearly theres something going on and whether you see it or not, its still there, I’m not saying make out with her in the middle of the school, im just saying, talk. To . her. Try it out. See where it goes. You guys are constantly making heart eyes that are sickeningly sweet and if you two don’t address it I night explode” lizzie continued

 

“theres nothing going on!” josie whisper yelled back. “there are no “heart eyes” there are no “feelings” yeah we’ve been getting closer, but as friends”

 

“you really don’t see it do you?”

 

“see what?!? I don’t see anything, and even if I did like her, which I don’t, she would never like me back. One, shes straight. Two even if by some miracle she did like me back, not that im saying I like her, shes taken damn near 10 years to even talk to me as an acquaintance, it’s a miracle shes actually opened up to me, theres no way in all hell that she would ever like me that way. There is no way that she ever has, or ever will have a crush on me.” Josie rushed out, for some reason feeling flustered at the entire conversation subject

 

“dude?!? Are you kidding me right now?!? First off, you obviously have feelings for her. Besides she clearly has feeling for you too. Maybe it’s a crush, maybe shes full blown in love, and lesbihonest, who wouldn’t be. I mean seriously. Who gave you the most meaningful gift like… ever? Hope. What family is known for showings its affection through gift giving? The mikaelsons. Who saved your life in a show of total badassery on our birthday while I was admittedly not even aware you were missing? Hope. Who takes your side no matter what and always defends you? Hope. I can go on and on.” Lizzie presented.

 

“friends do that for eachother….” Josie didn’t know why she had to vehemently deny the possibility of her liking hope and vice versa. Especially when her sister is handing her the opportunity and some rather solid evidence on a silver platter, promising not to interfere.

 

“you had a crush on her.” Lizzie continued, “you almost burned down the school and lied to me for 3 years, nearly destroying our sisterly bond, solely because you cared about her so much, she was so important to you, that you didn’t want me to have her, by the way, not my type. Just talk to her. Try it out, see what she says, and go from there.” Lizzie said

 

“I’ll see but I don’t promise that your creepy stalker fantasy regarding hope and my relationships will come true.” Josie said, only because the teacher was giving her a “cut it out” look, as if she was disrupting the entire class by talking to her sister about hope.

 

Lizzie just wanted to point out their obvious mutual attraction, she didn’t expect josie to ever agree with her, although it took a lot of convincing, lizzie had a sneaking suspicion that josie was pulling her leg and wasn’t going to talk to hope about it. But lizzie had plans, she always does. Josie was going to talk to hope whether she liked it or not.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

Hope was worried about josie. Honestly, she was really freakin worried about her. Which felt super weird considering the fact that she hasn’t gotten close enough to care about anyone since well, her whole life.

 

She never let anyone in. josie just kind of…. Shimmied her way into hopes life, and while hope obviously rationally knew that nothing would happen to josie (lies) just because of her existing (LIES), except maybe ya know, that is a lie, she couldn’t help but feel that somehow, someway, she isn’t doing enough to help josie feel better.

 

Some part of hope (most of hope) feels like the necromancer attack was her fault.

She had no rational evidence that that was the case, but her brain would got though crazy lengths to make sure hope had some reason to feel like everything was her fault.

 

She was the reason landon even got to the knife in the first place.

 

She had so many oppurtunities to do something different.

To turn the situation around.

Instead, she got close to him, and he managed to start a barely preventable, apacolyptic, monster related clusterfuck.

 

So many times, people she cared about had been caught in the crossfire of her screw ups. It was only a matter of time before someone purposefully sought out josie.

 

She felt like an idiot.

 

For some reason, malivore sees hope as the largest threat. She has fucking prophecies written about how powerful she is, how powerful she can become.

 

So, they take who she loves hoping that she’ll hand over whatever they want and forget about it, or if she didn’t, they would break her by killing off her friends and family, until they could beat her easily. Beat her because she has nothing left to live for.

 

It might sound like shes making it all about herself (she kind of is) but for some reason, she has a feeling that malivore has more to do with her than she realizes.

 

So yeah, hope feels a little bit responsible for josie almost dying like 100 times because of different monsters.

 

That she had to siphon her bio mom out of existence.

 

Hope feels responsible and obviously the least she can do is help protect josie and make her feel better.

 

So she may or may not have another gift that will secretly protect her, and she may or may not have barged into the twins room to leave the envelope in a similar fashion to the last, and lizzie may or may not have been there when she waltzed in, because she may or may not have forgotten to listen out for anyone who may or may not be in the room, and she may or may not be blaming her carelessness on the busy hallway, but that doesn’t matter because she may or may not have to explain to an angry and startled lizzie why shes there and why she barged in with no warning, and she may or may not be freaking out just a little bit.

 

“hope? What the fu-“ lizzie asked, almost dropping her laptop onto the floor, jumping nearly 10 feet into the air at the intrusion.

 

“h-uh-m-whm” hope may or may not also be slightly tongue tied.

 

“what are you doing here?” lizzie asked, sounding a little calmer than a few seconds ago. “josies out right now” she continued

 

Hope nervously wiped the accumulating sweat off her brow and tried to steel her nerves.

 

“h-mm-uh” she tried, jittering nervously waving around the envelope trying to talk.

 

“hope, are you okay?” lizzie asked

 

Hope tossed the envelope onto josies bed and swiftly turned on her heel and left, leaving a confused lizzie behind.

 

Hope damn near slammed the door and didn’t stop running till she hit the library.

 

“dear god im a moron.” She muttered, resting her forehead on the cool wall, heart beating out of her chest.

 

Seriously hope. Its just lizzie. All you did was barge into her room unannounced assuming she wouldn’t be there. Whats she gonna do? Light you on fire?!? That’s josie’s shtick and you know damn well you would love to be set aflame by her.

 

“hope?” oh great, its josie. Well, now is as good a time as any to be set on fire, hit me with them flames.

 

“heyyyyyy josie….” Hope said, turning around slowly as if she just got caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar, awkwardly resting her arm above her head on the wall and unnaturally leaning, trying and failing to get into a normal stance.

She had no idea why she was freaking out. She spends her days fearlessly mutilating monsters while josie sets things on fire. Hope may or may not have a new obsession with the visual of josie setting things on fire.

 

For fucks sake, all she did was leave an envelope on josies bed, just a pretty gift, with the added bonus of secret protection.

 

Now she just felt nervous and embarrassed. This is worse that when she tried to talk to josie for the first time when they were kids when hope first joined the school.

Josie looked amused at the flustered and akward side of hope, thinking maybe lizzie had a point about her feelings.

 

“well, since for some reason you keep trying to sit awkwardly by yourself at lunch despite me waving you over every time, I want to formally invite you to sit at our table since you seem to think that sitting there is a one time thing, every, single, time.” Josie said

 

“oh cool thanks uh….. ialsoleftsomethingonyourbedsoyeahbye” and then she ran off into the sunset.

 

Hope was so confused. She was acting so weird, like seriously hope. You left a gift, to protect a friend from monsters, which are an imminent threat to her life. Its not a marriage proposal, and yet for some reason, you get freaked out every time you leave her something.

 

Like calm tf down

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Josie made her way to her dorm.

 

Hope was normally pretty weird if you look closely, but she was acting extra weird. Like, fruit hat weird.

 

She opened her door after her short trek, conveniently having a dorm right by the library. Lizzie was attempting to draw, the youtube tutorials paying off.

 

Josie huffed, sitting on her bed with a creased brow, dropping her bag onto the floor and crossing her arms.

 

“ok whats wrong” lizzie said after 5 seconds of silence

 

“nothing….. ok I ran into hope and she was acting super frickin weird. Like, she looked like she was about to ask her dad about female puberty inadvertently starting “the talk””

 

“oh yep, that one’s on me. She left something on your bed by the way, I didn’t want to snoop so….”

Josie looked behind her and rolled over, picking up an envelope similar to the one hope left her on her birthday.

 

She picked up the envelope with an arched brow, and carefully opened it.

 

Just like last time, there was a note and a piece of jewelry.

 

Josie put the bracelet down and read the note.

 

Just a little something I had laying around, hope you like it – H\

 

“well?!? What does it say?!?!?!?” lizzie asked excitedly

 

Josie handed her the note and examined the bracelet.

 

It had a brown leather band, it looked worn, with many intricate details carved in. it was probably super old knowing hope. The band was connected in the front with a charm. The charm had a familiar crest on it. The mikaelson crest.

 

Josies eyes widened comically. Surely this bracelet is meaningful to hope, why was she giving it to josie?

 

“well? What is it?!?” lizzie asked

 

Josie handed the bracelet to her sister

 

“Per saecula saeculorum– h” she read aloud

 

“wait what?” josie snatched the bracelet back “always and forever?”

Her sister nodded

 

Sure enough, on the back of the crest charm, the phrase was engraved.

 

Lizzie watched her shell shocked sister for a beat before speaking up.

 

“told ya so”

 

“this could mean anything, don’t get ahead of yourself”

 

“ohmygod josie” lizzie sighed. Clearly she has to put her plan to action.

 

“what.” Josie deadpanned

 

“dude, its her family motto. That shits deep”

 

Josie didn’t respond, only taking in the true intricacy of the bracelet.

Hope either was doing some serious purging of her stuff, or she thought of josie as her family. That’s a high honor coming from someone like hope.

 

Josie smiled, clearly lizzie was right, and josie is going to talk to hope. A trial run sounds good, hopefully, josie is reading her intentions correctly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sup guys. its been like 4.5 months... oops? anyway, my writing isnt too great on this one, not that it was great before but ive been dealing with some stuff at home and wanted to at least get this out to the few people who actually like it haha, no need to betray the fans *swipes off movie star sunglasses*
> 
> anyway, i should have another chapter of this out hopefully before the robot apacolypse, thanks for reading <3<3>3  
> p.s. sorry for the typos, english is my first language but im a moron so...

So, about that plan? It all started fine, lizzie had everything mapped out down to simple gestures she would use for the night. Well, her plan worked but it was a bit of a failed success considering how mad josie got…..

 

I’m getting ahead of myself.

 

It all started right after the bracelet debacle, lizzie was determined to set her plan into motion. Considering the clusterfuck that was their shared birthday party, the seniors decided to throw a huge re-birthday bash, which in ironic fashion sounded very much like the start of an apacolypse. Lizzie had been planting things all week to send her plan into motion, a friendship here, a handshake there, all she needed to do now was to wait until nightfall and start commencing operation hosie.

Simple right? Wrong. Because what lizzie didn’t account for, was the promise she made to her sister not even 6 hours prior.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

So loser, what are you wearing to the party? And don’t even try to tell me you aren’t going. I know we might have had our little rough patch after I cheated on josie but now that we’re friends again I need to wingwoman you and to do that, I need all the details”

 

“jesus Christ Penelope, you made me drop my croissant” hope was enjoying a perfectly peaceful breakfast, completely alone in her room of course, when Penelope straight up teleported into her dorm holding up a poster decorated with twinkly lights that read “penelope’s 9 steps to hosie”

 

“theres no time for eating, we only have 12 hours until the twins’ birthday party and we need to get the lead out if this is gonna work”

“if whats gonna work?”

Penelope coughed dramatically preparing her speech

“step one, admit you have feelings, it’s the first step to getting a girlfriend” she rolled up the poster placing it in her pocket and whipping her reading glasses hope was pretty sure she didn’t need off her face.

 

“ok, theres a few problems here, first off feelings for who, second off im not gay, third off why are you in here, and finally what the fuck”

“ok are you that oblivious? It says hosie in bright pink lettering which in case you weren’t aware is the schools ship name for you and josie, twas decided one merry school meeting, second off, theres more than just gay and lets get one thing queer, what you aren’t is straight, third im here to wingwoman you, pay attention, and fourth I think you meant “who to fuck” in which case, you should fuck josie” Penelope counted things off on her fingers and pulled a measuring tape out of her pocket looking like a cartoon character pulling literally anything out of thin air

“hosie? I thought everyone was over that, and I swear to god what is with everyone assuming im gay?”

“honey, you wear asstons of eyeliner and your closet is 30 percent denim, 30 percent leather, 20 percent converse, 10 percent combat boots, and 10 percent more leather”

“Penelope have you seen how much eyeliner is currently surrounding your face?”

Penelope made a ‘no shit’ look on her face  
“and have you seen how gay I am?”

Hope couldn’t even reply. To be honest she didn’t even know what she liked anymore, its been a non stop loop of things going to hell and she hasn’t had the time to go stare at attractive people in the library in between monster battles and schoolwork.

“wait up, why would you want me to date josie anyway, aren’t you still into her? You did make her life hell for literally 6 months after you broke up…”

“I see how happy you make her” Penelope started, suddenly way more invested in measuring hope who long ago lost the ability to give a fuck about people entering her personal bubble

“I had that once and someone took it away from me, and I owe it to josie to make sure she gets a happily ever after, even if its not with me”

Hope stood still, absolutely shocked

“that’s…. actually really sweet” was all hope could really say

Penelope coughed uncomfortably as if the kind words were literally being rejected by her system.

“yeah, well don’t get used to it. I have a bitchy reputation to uphold, now sparkles or no sparkles?”

“definitely no sparkles”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“So, since you ruined your last party dress, how would you like to go shopping for something super snazzy to wear tonight?” lizzie snagged her sisters apple directly out of her hands and took a bite before handing it back

“I was just going to wear a t shirt and jeans…” josie said, looking at the bite mark in her apple with disgust.

Lizzie feigned horror and gasped so hard one would assume she inhaled her own lungs somehow  
“that will absolutely not do! You have socks to knock off! A mind to explode! You have tits to blow clean off no matter how pretty they are!” lizzie made a huge scene in the cafeteria with her last statement, gaining several odd stares as she openly yelled the word tits in the middle of the cafeteria

“ok, first off calm your tits, nay hakuna your tatas because it is far to early in the morning to speak with that many decibels behind your voice, second off I have no tits to blow clean off of anyone in the first place” josie waved her hand around, giving absolutely zero fucks in her tired haze

“what about hope??? You cant just show up looking like a peasant, youre supposed to be wooing her!”

“wooing involves an amount of feeling from the other person in order to work and besides, even if I say no youre going to somehow drag me to a fancy dress shop, and to that I say, screw it, ima wear pants and break the social norm and obliterate the double standard that a woman cant wear a suit”

“first off literally no one said you cant wear a suit, go for it. Its more uncommon and frowned upon for a man to wear a dress these days, speaking of im pretty sure kaleb said something about wearing a dress because he lost a dare…”

“eh, he could probably rock it” josie was about to take a bite of her apple before remembering how lizzie oh so rudely greeted her that morning

“probably, so a suit. Sparkles or no sparkles?”

 

“definitely sparkles”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, I know what youre thinking. “oh my god youre so dramatic the plan is working fine blah” and to that I say WRONG. It was all fine up until this point, then lizzie came across a kink in her plan. Josie probably wasn’t going to confront hope about her feelings and if they didn’t get together soon, the entire school would probably face massive amounts of drama

You see, lizzie assumed that josie wasn’t going to actually say anything to anyone about hope and her obvious crush, so to move things along, lizzie decided to take things into her own hands even more so than before

She was moving to plan hizzie

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Alright, we got the suit, we got the chips, anything else? No ok”  
Lizzie pulled her sister along to the woods where ironically everyone thought would be safer to party

“liz, im gonna go change because for some reason you didn’t think that putting the suit on my body before we left was necessary”

“yeah whatever” lizzie said absently. She appeared to be looking out for someone

“ok…” josie made a swift exit through the party that was already in full swing to go put on her social norm defying suit

“Looking for someone?” lizzie heard from behind

She turned around and was met with the most hilarious sight to behold, but one that was oddly awesome in a sense

“ah, kaleb, nice dress, have you seen hope?”

Kaleb raised a gloved hand like a disney princess clearly not letting the snickers of the boys who obviously put him up to this diminish his confidence in the slightest which honestly, good for him

“thatta way” he said, looking over lizzies shoulder before nodding to someone and walking away in his fancy heels, adjusting the tiara on his head and meeting up with another person

“man he rocks that dress”

“jesus, hope you scared the shit out of me”

“my bad, perhaps if you weren’t ogling my fair maiden over there” she said sarcastically, looking for anything to tease lizzie about.

The past few weeks have been them getting along super well and hope was basically in withdrawl from not teasing lizzie every chance she got

“wheres your sister anyway? Don’t tell me she got abducted by the lochness monster” hope said, suddenly looking super serious

“nope, just getting changed. Shes gonna blow your tits clean off” lizzie said seductively while rubbing her hand up and down hopes arm

Hope stood awkwardly for a minute, making a face similar to that of someone who just licked salt, took a shot of tequila, and then bit a lemon

“ok, well…. Im gonna go over there where my tits are safe from nuclear warfare…” hope said, walking away from lizzie and her weird flirty face

“Penelope youre not gonna believe this, I think lizzie was hitti-“

“shut the fuck up we have to hit step 5 quickly, youre gonna go over there and stand looking like you give no fucks about josie when she walks in. hope. Hope are you listening?”

Josie descended the twinkly light decorated staircase like something out of a movie. Hope felt tingly all over. Josie was wearing a formal black suit that fit perfectly, silver accents and shiny silver ribbon covering the cuffs and collar elegantly, suit covered in silver glitter. She wore her hair half up half down, intricately placed curls framing her face in a way that made her look ethereal as the sunset glowed behind her.

Hope was pretty sure she was gaping like a fish 

Penelope turned behind her to see josie casually walking down the staircase

She made a whip sound and walked away  
“I think you have 6 through 9 covered” she said, throwing a wink over her shoulder

“hi”

“hi”

Both girls were entranced.  
Hope was wearing a black and purple gothic style dress, lace and buckles adorning the torso of the dress. The long sleeves seemed to almost melt into the sides of the dress, all the fabric flowing down into one pool around her legs. She wore calf high boots, also covered in buckles and zippers. She might have worn them because they give her an extra 5 inches to her height.

 

Both girls were probably staring at eachother longer than platonically acceptable and once hope had that thought she coughed, the music suddenly refilling her ears with trashy techno dubstep remakes of popular songs, and she blushed, kicking her foot awkwardly

“you look….. wow” she said breathlessly

Josie giggled, the golden sound music to hopes ears

“you look wow too” she said, a toothy grin plastered on her face

“ah there you are joise” lizzie said, walking over and placing an arm around hopes shoulder making her tense visibly

“uhh… why is your arm on me…”

“you know you like it” she continued her conversation with an increasingly irritated josie completely oblivious to hopes discomfort or just not caring

“anyway, nice seeing you actually show up to your own party, ill see you later. Hope you wanna come with?”

What the fuck was lizzie doing? Josies probably being dramatic

“not really…”

“its fine, hope you should go hang out. It’s a party after all, I don’t want you just hanging around with boring old me” josie said

Hope looked almost angry at her words  
“boring? That’s the opposite of how I would describe you”

Josie appreciated the sentiment 

“well ill tell you what, meet me here in 10 for the slow dance?”

“absolutely”

Lizzie dragged hope away against her will, although from an outside perspective it looked like she was walking away willingly

 

And then it all went downhill. For two people at least…


End file.
